1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to medical devices and methods. More particularly, the present invention relates to devices and methods for creating or modifying a flow of oxygenated blood into the venous system of a patient.
Chronic obstructive pulmonary disease affects millions of patients in the United States alone. The present standard of care is oxygen therapy, which requires a patient to remain near a stationary oxygen source or carry a bulky oxygen source when away from home or a treatment facility. It is easy to appreciate that such oxygen therapy has many disadvantages.
Lung reduction surgery has recently been proposed for treating patients with chronic pulmonary disease. Such surgery, however, is not a panacea. It can be used on only a small percentage of the total patient population, requires long recovery times, and does not always provide a clear patient benefit. Even when successful, patients often continue to require supplemental oxygen therapy.
There is therefore a need for improved approaches, including both devices and methods, for treating patients suffering from chronic obstructive pulmonary disease. If would be desirable if such devices and methods were also useful for treating patients with other conditions, such as congestive heart failure, hypertension, lung fibrosis, adult respiratory distress syndrome, and the like. Such devices and methods should provide for effective therapy, preferably eliminating the need for supplemental oxygen therapy in the treatment of chronic obstructive pulmonary disease. There is a need for simplified procedural methods that limit patient risks and reduce procedure times. Improved Procedures must be developed to apply to a broad base of patient populations that may benefit from the therapy. At least some of these objectives will be met by the invention described hereinafter.